


Tarts

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zell, Cloud, tarts, and maybe some pole-vaulting?
Relationships: Cloud/Zell Dincht
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> "Hour Fic"
> 
> September 28, 2003

Zell was pulled from slumber by the sound of footsteps outside his door. Well, not his door exactly. He was just minding the place and keeping the heartless at bay for a while. It wasn't such a bad gig, he reminded himself whenever he grew bored with his surroundings. At least he didn't have anyone looking over his shoulder like Squall did in Traverse Town.

Still, it was a little boring. That's what made the footsteps such a treat. Most of the heartless moved without sound, so this was most likely an actual human come to visit. Perhaps it was the weird elven Peter, who occasionally stopped by with tarts from a place called London.

No, Peter had stopped by the day before, so this had to be Sora looking for stray dogs or something. Zell threw his legs over the bed and stretched, not bothering to grab any clothing to cover himself. The kid had barged in enough times while Zell was in his underwear that it really didn't matter anymore.

Instead, the footsteps knocked. Or, more correctly, the owner of the feet that had made the footsteps knocked.

Definitely not Sora. Sora did not knock.

"Who is it?" Zell called, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed his shorts quickly as he made his way to the door.

"Cloud Strife," the owner of the feet who made the footsteps who had also knocked replied. "I'm looking for Zell Dincht."

Zell managed to open the door and button his shorts at the same moment. He sucked in his breath at the sight of the man on the other side of the threshold. Instantly he rethought every comment he'd ever made about the color of Squall's eyes - this man's eyes ran figurative circles around Squall's eyes and still had the energy to pole vault backwards into... Huh?

"Zell Dincht, right?" Cloud asked slowly.

"That'd be me, baby," Zell said quickly, silently cursing himself for using his usual term of endearment so early in their relationship.

"You're alive. Good," Cloud said as he turned. "Leon just wanted me to check on you."

"What?" Zell's mouth dropped open. "Wait a second..."

Cloud turned back, looking bored. "Have a message to send back or something?"

Zell thought a second. He really just wanted a few minutes of company. Delectable company. Company with incredibly amazing eyes that pole vaulted backwards... Huh?

Shaking his head slightly to clear away his bizarre repeating thought, Zell motioned to Cloud to hang on just a second.

"Yeah, come on in. Make yourself at home," Zell said, stepping back into the cabin and looking around quickly. There was still a box with a few tarts on the headboard of the bed.

As Cloud followed him in, Zell bounded over to the bed. The mattress was so soft he almost fell into the bed as he climbed onto it to grab the box.

"Want a fresh tart?" Zell asked, holding out the box while trying not to look incredibly awkward.

"I just met you," Cloud replied, smirking.

Zell managed to right himself and slide off the bed without further incident and still holding the box, he walked over to Cloud.

"Well, I was going to offer my services too, baby, but since we just met..."

Cloud was still smirking as he took a tart from the box and sat down on the chair behind the desk.

"That bored all the way out here?" Cloud asked after taking a bite of his tart, chewing, swallowing, and bringing his pole-vaulting eyes back to meet Zell's curious gaze.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Zell said softly, setting the box down and looking away. He was sure he'd blown any chance of even getting to know Cloud in a non-biblical way when suddenly Cloud popped the rest of the tart in his mouth, and, after quickly sending it towards his non-pole vaulting stomach, spoke.

"Listen, I'm in a not-so-monogamous relationship with a psychopathic godling. He's not expecting me back until dinnertime. If you really want to fool around, I have a few minutes to spare."

"What was that?"

Cloud smirked again. "My eyes aren't my best feature, you know."

Zell was thankful at that moment that his shorts were baggy and also that he didn't have any problems with premature ejaculation. Though really, the next time Cloud said something so damned... arousing, that threat could become a reality.

Still grinning, Cloud let his cloak fall to the ground, followed by bits of armor as he walked over to Zell's pirated bed. Zell just watched for a moment before quickly following suit, though he truly didn't have much to take off.

He held his breath as his hands first touched Cloud, sliding up under the dark material of Cloud's shirt as his lips were guided into a searing kiss. One of Cloud's hands roamed down over the tattoo on Zell's cheek before quickly trailing lower while the other gently grasped Zell's erection. It had been awhile since Zell had been touched like this by anyone other than himself and he moaned into the kiss.

"Why are you doing this?" Zell asked quickly once his mouth was free from Cloud's.

"Leon did me the same favour once. And I know you and he are... close."

Zell smiled as he watched Cloud remove the rest of his clothing. Cloud had been correct about one thing - his eyes were negotiable as his best feature.

Without too many other words, Cloud guided Zell onto the bed. He cried out in surprise muffled by Zell's lips when they were almost swallowed by the mattress, but that was short-lived.

"Nnn. Zell..." Cloud gasped as he pulled Zell over him. "Want you..."

"I don't have..." Zell started, only to lose the sentence into a moan as Cloud arched up against him, pushing their erections together.

They ground against one another for a few minutes, lips locked and tongues mirroring their arousals.

Breathless, Zell pulled his head away, howling as he released between their bodies. His hot seed became an instant lubricant and Zell quickly rolled to the side, one hand sliding over Cloud's erection and stroking as rhythmically as his body would allow. A moment later one of Cloud's hands covered his and guided it until Cloud arched and let out a low moan, spilling himself a moment later.

Zell found himself wanting Cloud even more as he watched him shudder with orgasm. With a grin, he dipped his head down and licked the semen from Cloud's chest, savoring every drop.

"Zell..." Cloud gasped, his eyes slits as he gazed downward.

"Come for tarts more often, baby," Zell replied, licking his lips and smiling.


End file.
